1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for capturing an image by displaying a portion of a previously captured image and a portion of a live view image on the same display so that an image may be captured to match the previously captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of a digital image processing apparatus may want to take an image of themselves. The user may want to first frame the image without themselves in the image. For example, a user may want to frame an image against a famous background such as a landmark. The user may want a particular framing of the image. For example a particular angle relative to the landmark. The user may then give the digital image processing apparatus to another person to actual take the image of the user.
However, it may be difficult for the other person actually taking the image of the user to frame the image in the same way that the user of the digital image processing apparatus would like. So, the resulting image of the user may not be framed as the user would like.